


Stuck With Me

by Stardustjinn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Short One Shot, mentions of Jedi Crash episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardustjinn/pseuds/Stardustjinn
Summary: Suddenly, Anakin broke off to turn towards something off screen in alarm, and then the comm call went abruptly dead. (Or, in which Ahsoka literally sticks herself to Anakin) Oneshot.





	Stuck With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one inspired by a fanart titled ['Brotherly Hug'](https://renny08.deviantart.com/art/SW-Brotherly-Hug-291940301) by Renny08, though, it's really inspired by every single fanart of Ahsoka and Anakin hugs. Set not long after S2 Jedi Crash and Defenders of Peace.

_"You can't take care of others if you can't take care of yourself first."_

* * *

Anakin stepped down from the gunship, placing a hand on his side and trying to keep his expression neutral. There were too many people in the Hanger, and it was humiliating enough that this ridiculously simple mission had ended badly. It wasn't _his_ fault, but that did nothing to lessen the sting of failure.

_Just... get to the Healing wards, and you'll be fine,_ he told himself, putting all his focus on getting off the damn ship upright, keenly aware of Coric's watchful eyes. He didn't really want to give the clone sergeant-plus-medic any more reason to worry, but it had only been a few weeks since the last time he'd arrived at the Temple on a stretcher and he had no intention of repeating the incident again so soon.

Of course, _that_ plan was thrown out the window the moment he was fully off the ship.

"Master!"

A little Togruta barreled right into him, knocking his breath out and the world momentarily bleached white.

"Hey, Snips," he coughed, ignoring as his cracked ribs and half-healed burns scream at the sudden pressure.

To his right, Coric paused mid step, torn between pulling Ahsoka away and just letting them be. Anakin jerked his head, signaling the sergeant to go on. Then he looked down at the striped head that was now buried in his chest, and wrapped his own arms around the back it was attached to.

"Um, you're not usually this intimate. What gives?" he asked, trying for a teasing tone.

"Thought you were gone," came the muffled reply.

"What?"

The head moved around to reveal a pair of accusatory eyes.

"I was with Senator Organa, remember? I was watching that comm call when it... when it blew up." The eyes vanished back. "I  _felt_  it."

Anakin winced. Right. That.

It was supposed to be a safe, risk-free mission, really. That was why the failure raked at him so much. They were setting up a planetary defense grid, and a Jedi General was needed to overlook the final stages. Most of the base had already been built, and all that was left was to set up the generator and coordinate its activation with the one set on the planet capitol, where all the Senate buildings were. The two activated together would be able to protect up to 80% of Coruscant's surface, making the planet practically impenetrable to orbital assault.

Of course, since  _Anakin_  was involved, the universe had apparently felt compelled to make things more exciting.

A hired bounty hunter, — or a Separatist saboteur, they had not been able to discern which, — had somehow managed to sneak inside. They had managed to blow up the station just before it could be activated, collapsing a good portion of the base, to say nothing of the generator itself. There had been a pursuit, of course, but the saboteur's ship had self-destructed before it could be apprehended in the planet atmosphere, hinting that it might actually have been a droid.

Anakin had been able to sense the incoming catastrophe just fast enough to shove most of his men out of the way before it all came crumbling down. It was a miracle no one was severely injured.

... _His_  injuries didn't count.

He rubbed the back of Ahsoka's head. "Ahsoka, look," he said. "It's fine. I'm fine, see? There's nothing to worry about. I'm alright. It takes a lot more than that to kill your old master."

Ahsoka didn't say anything, but she didn't have to. Anakin could still hear just what she thought about that assessment.

"I'm  _fine_ ," he insisted.

Ahsoka's arms tightened. Anakin thought he felt a slight tremble and sighed.

Since that crash on Maridun the little Togruta had been extra watchful and protective, much to Anakin's embarrassment. She had good reason to, or that was what Obi-Wan had said anyway. It turned out that the Lurmen's medicines were, while effective as a temporary measure, not  _quite_  compatible with Human biology. They had come with side effects that slowly made itself apparent over the course of several days, baffling the medical staff. The battle to defend against Lok Durd's new weapon had done him no favors either, further complicating the healing process.

It culminated into Anakin passing out as soon as they reached the Resolute and scaring the Living Force out of his Padawan. He had just recovered enough for light duty when the call came from the Senate, asking for aid on that damn shield generator. Since Obi-Wan had been otherwise occupied, the task naturally fell to him. Ahsoka hadn't liked being left behind, but Anakin had been able to persuade her that if there was indeed sabotage, the one with all the important senators would be the target.

He had never been more glad to be proven wrong.

Anakin continued patting Ahsoka's back, sending in warm waves of reassurances through the Force.

_Don't leave me,_  Ahsoka's unrestrained thoughts echoed across their bond, filled with anxiety that the next Padawan to lose their master to the war might end up becoming her. So many Jedi had lost their lives already, be it padawans, knights, or even masters. Any minute could be their last; each goodbye could become permanent.

Anakin's heart clenched. Jedi or no, fourteen was in no way old enough for war. No teenager should have to feel this way.

Despite the throbbing pain, a sad smile graced his lips.  _I'm stuck with you, Snips. Don't worry. I'm here._

They stayed like that for a while. Anakin could feel Obi-Wan's mildly amused fondness from the other side of the hangar, and everyone else's not so amused disapproval. Anakin didn't care, though. The others can talk behind his back for all they want. It wasn't as if they needed a reason to do that in the first place.

However, Coric was now becoming increasingly agitated and one step short of storming right into the heart of the Temple to get a Jedi healer on his own. And, to be honest, Anakin was getting fairly tired himself as well. It would be a bad sight to fall down in the middle of the Temple Hanger of all places.

He loosened his arms the tiniest fraction, giving hint.

Ahsoka did not take it.

_Uh oh._

"Uh... Snips? You can— you can let me go now... Ahsoka?"


End file.
